


Winter wonderland

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autistic Reader, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You spend a day in the snow, while on a vacation with Loki





	Winter wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise and that includes the song "I have a dream" by ABBA.

Sunlight hit your eyes through the curtains, gently walking you up. You squeezed your eyes shut and turned around in your boyfriend's arms, not wanting to wake up yet. You could feel and hear Loki chuckle. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He whispered, nuzzling his face into your hair, making you smile. You looked up at him with a sleepy smile. He smiled back at you, before giving you an eskimo kiss, making you laugh.

You had a rough couple of weeks behind you. The press had found out about you dating Loki and had started to hound you, no matter what the Avengers tried to keep them away. The only time that you were left alone, was when Loki used his magic to change your appearance and teleported you to a few blocks from your home. However, you didn't want to keep depending on him and burdening him with your problems.

It had all come to a head just a few days ago. The press had cornered you, while on a city trip with Bucky and Steve. You had been showing them around to let them see what had changed since their time, when you had suddenly been surrounded by photographers and journalists shouting their questions about you and your newly discovered relationship, some wondering if you had lost your mind for dating someone who was once a murderer.

All the different flashes, colours and sounds had been too much for you and you had started to panic, walking backwards and sinking to the ground in an effort to try and escape the madness inside your head and outside of it, softly starting to cry from the headache that was starting to form. Bucky and Steve immediately knew what they had to do, secretly having practised these scenarios with the rest of the team, at Tony's request.

Bucky had wrapped his arms around you and quickly pulled out his mobile to call Loki, knowing that they had to get you out of there as quick as possible. Steve had stood in front of you, being both a metaphorical and physical shield. Loki had picked up the phone immediately, knowing that Bucky was with you and that he would only call if there was an absolute emergency.

He had barely picked up, when he already heard the journalists shouting their questions and more importantly: your soft sobs in the background. He had immediately teleported to your side, having given you a bracelet with a spell on it that always told him your location. Of course, his sudden appearance sent the journalists in an even bigger frenzy, but he paid them no mind. 

He had quickly pulled you out of Bucky's arms and lifted you up in his own arms, holding you against his chest, bridal style. You had immediately grabbed onto him, recognising who was holding you, even in your upset state. Loki had simply glared at the journalists, before ordering the two super soldiers to grab and hold onto his shoulders, quickly teleporting you all back to the tower once they had done so.

Tony had been absolutely furious and so had everyone else. The press knew that you didn't like so many people at once, but had ignored your preferences and boundaries in favour of getting some juicy details. Unfortunately for some of them, Bucky and Steve had caught and remembered their names and the magazines/newspapers that they worked for. A few calls later and they were fired and the companies they worked for were sued for invasion of privacy.

Seeing you tightly clinging onto Loki and his equal reluctance let you go, Tony had made an decision. He would sent you and Loki to a cabin in the Alps that he owned. Just the two of you for two weeks. You both had been surprised at the sudden amount of faith that Tony had in Loki. The billionaire had smiled and said that if Loki had wanted to hurt you, he probably would've done so already. A day later, you both were on a private plane to Switzerland and that's were you've been staying for the past few days.

You buried your face in Loki's chest, taking a deep breath and relaxing even more. He kissed the top of your head again, before resting his chin on it. You trailed your fingers up and down his arms, feeling his lean, strong muscles working underneath his cool skin. You knew that the man you loved was a frost giant, but the coolness of his skin always surprised you. You took a deep breath, before softly starting to sing a song. A song that you knew was one of Loki's favourites.  

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

 

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

There was silence, once you finished the song. Loki had his eyes closed with a smile on his lips. "Have I ever said how much I love your singing voice, my darling?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at you with love and admiration. You smiled at him, even as your cheeks darkened slightly. "You might have and I love yours as well, even when you think that I don't know that you're singing." You said in a teasing voice.

He reeled back slightly, his cheeks now being the ones to darken. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to convince you. You simply giggled. "Oh, come on. I heard you sing along with those pirates in that tinkerbell movie." You said, poking his chest playfully. He pouted. "Well, that song was very entertaining, alright?" He protested. You giggled again. " _Hey, ho. Imagine the places that we'll go..._ " You started, before Loki cut you off with a kiss, not that you were complaining.

Breaking apart, you simply smiled at each other, before finally getting out of bed. After a small breakfast, you got into very warm clothes and stepped outside. The freezing wind made you hide your face deeper into your scarf, glaring at Loki in jealousy, the prince only needing a coat. He smirked at you and stuck out his tongue. You narrowed your eyes at him, before turning around. That was a mistake. 

You felt something hit your back and you took a startled step forward. You whirled around, where Loki was admiring the view, the perfect picture of innocence. You knelt down and gathered snow, forming a ball and throwing it, hitting him in the arm. He smirked at you once more, before using his magic to send a small heap of snow at you, making you laugh.

This continued for several minutes, until Loki threw a snowball in you face, making you fall backwards in surprise. Worried that he had gone too far, Loki rushed to your side, only to see you lying on your back with a smile, waving your arms and legs back and forth to make a snow angel. He smiled at seeing you this carefree and happy. He sat down next to you in the snow and simply watched you. 

You sat back up, once you were done with the snow angel and smiled at him, before looking down at his hand, which was slowly turning blue. Following your gaze, Loki tried to pull his hand out out the snow, but you stopped him. You had always wanted to see his other form, but he had refused every time. "Loki, please. You love me for who I am, now let me love you for who you are." You begged staring up at him. 

He stared back at you, before sighing very deeply, closing his eyes and allowing his other form to appear. His skin got even colder and turned blue, with markings on his arms and face. He opened his now red eyes and looked at you, waiting for your judgement. You carefully cupped his cheek, stroking it with your thumb. You looked into his eyes and smiled. "There you are." You said, giving him an eskimo kiss like he had done with you.

He smiled in relief at your acceptance, gently grabbing your wrist and kissing the palm of your hand. You smiled back, before carefully kissing him. During the kiss, you felt his skin warm slightly and when you pulled back, you were met with the pale skin and green eyes that you had come to love. "And there you are again." You said, looking at him with love, no matter what he looked like. Loki smiled at you, before kissing you again.

You went inside after that. Unlike Loki, you were actually freezing (no pun intended). Loki simply smiled at you, draping a warm blanket over you and ordering you to rest. You rolled your eyes. "Aye aye, captain." You said, giving him a mock salute. He smirked at you. "You _do_ realise that I actually was a captain once, right?" He asked you, making you look at him in surprise.

"Really? When was that? A thousand years ago?" You asked teasingly. He chuckled. "Just a bit more than one hundred actually." He said, making you raise an eyebrow. "You were in World War 1?" You asked in slight disbelief. Loki nodded with a smile. "Oh, yes. I was a captain in the cavalry. I was good friends with a man, who looked a lot like that Doctor Strange ally of yours, now that I think about it." He said with a thoughtful look, before shaking his head and going to make you some hot chocolate, turning on the radio in the process. 

You thought of what he had told you. "Maybe Stephen is his descendant." You offered, once Loki had returned, accepting the mug with hot cocoa. Loki hummed in thought, going to sit next to you and wrapping his arms around you. "That might be a possibility. He was a good friend, so I do hope that he survived. My mortal identity didn't." He said, making you look at him in curiosity. He shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. You shrugged and let it go. 

You sat in silence for a while, before Loki spoke up again, this time hesitantly.  "You know, if we ever were to live in our own, where would you want to live?" He asked. You smiled at him, before starting to think. "Well, I wouldn't want to live in one of those high-rise societies, where you slowly lose contact with the outside world." You said in a fake horrified tone, making your boyfriend laugh. 

"Honestly, I think close to the beach would be nice, or in a forest. Just nothing, but you and me and maybe a pet. Just peace and quiet after missions. That would be perfect." You whispered, leaning your head on Loki's shoulder. He smiled at you, before kissing the top of your head. "That does sound nice." He agreed. The two of you just sat there, slowly rocking back and forth on the music of Hank Williams and you both knew that this was the best vacation ever

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fluffy....
> 
> Read and review. See you next time. 
> 
> P. S: did anyone catch the references that I made this time


End file.
